instinct
by loathing
Summary: une nuit trop froide. Du sang. Des hurlements. Voila le résumé du dernier soir de Mr. Stiles Stilinski.
1. Chapter 1

Deux ados amoureux qui cherche un coin isolé pour se bécoter. La falaise qui surplombait beacon hill's était parfaite pour sa; ont pouvait avoir vu sur toute la ville sans être remarqué. Un couple ensemble plus pour leur réputation que par amour.

* * *

Le sang commençait à s'infiltrer sous les semelles de ses chaussures.

Il pouvait encore sentir la poudre, malgré la forte odeur des pins qui se dressaient fièrement dans la forêt.

Ses veines se vidait de son sang, tendit que la vie s'échappait de son corps tels un nuage de fumée balayé par une rafale de vent.

Tout près, une chouette hululait, signe que l'obscurité était tombé, et plus loin une femme criait, signe que la mort avait frappée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une silhouette courait entre les arbres, avant de faire craquer les feuilles morte de tout son poids en s'effondrant, flingue à la main, un coup de griffe visible commençant de son nez en passant par sa carotide. Un sifflement se fit entendre ; dernier soupir avant son voyage en enfer.

L'odeur de la poudre se fit plus furtive, tendit que du sang ruisselait sur l'herbe jaunit par un été brûlant.

La promesse murmurée que tout ira bien, le battement faible d'un cœur fatigué dans la nuit, trop fraîche pour un mois d'aout.

* * *

Deux ados qui se séparent et délaisse leur lieu de rendez vous amoureux un soir d'été.

Dur hasard lorsque l'on sait qu'ils auraient pu entendre un loup, entouré de deux cadavres, hurler son chagrin à sa meilleure ennemie la lune.

Triste vérité lorsque l'on sait qui aurait pu voir le fils du chérif se faire descendre.

* * *

**Une fic écrit vraiment (mais alors vraiment !) à la va-vite :S Alors, une idée de la suite ?! Non ?! Sa tombe bien moi non plus XD**

**Dite moi en commentaire si vous voulez une suite et alors j'aviserais ;)**

**Gros poutous ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les petits loups ! Je vous retrouve pour le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

Derek hurlait à la lune. Il hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons. A genoux, il tenait le corps sans vie de Stiles dans ses bras, ces derniers immaculés de sang. Du sang provenant de la plaie sanglante qu'avait provoqué la balle d'argent logée dans la poitrine du lycéen.

Les quelques secondes que le loup avait mis pour égorger le tireur avait suffit pour que son cœur s'arrête en entendant les dernier battement, Derek s'était retourné et avait alors croisé deux yeux, couleur noisette, remplient de larmes, et un sourire au bord des lèvres.

''La mort doit être une sacré belle aventure'' fur ses derniers mots, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil qui, ils le savaient, serai éternel.

Et tels un Peter Pan, il s'envola pour un autre monde,heureux de sa vie, qu'il aurait quand même espéré un peu plus longue.

Jusqu'au bout, lui et Derek s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, les larmes du plus vieux tombant sur les joue pâle de Stiles, tendit que les siennes se mêlaient au sang déjà séché sur son tee-shirt.

* * *

Trois heures s'étaient écoulée avant que Derek daigne faire quelque chose. Il avait alors porté le corps sans vie de Stiles jusqu'au manoir et l'avait couché dans son lit. Il s'était assis à coté de lui et avait commencé, à l'aide d'un gant, à le nettoyer, enlevant l'hémoglobine sur sa peau. Pendant de longues minutes, il avait observé le visage de Stiles. Il aurait tant aimé le voir ouvrir ses grands yeux dorés, l'entendre babiller sur un quelconque sujet et sentir son cœur battre, encore et encore. Mais rien de cela ne se passait, Stiles restait pâle et immobile comme un enfant endormie.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le suivre dans ses bois maudit ? Si seulement... Non il ne voulais pas repenser à cet instant, revoir cette femme braquer son arme sur Stiles lui était insupportable, pas alors qu'il avait encore son cadavre devant les yeux.

D'ailleurs il devrait prévenir Scott ou le sherif, oui il le faudrait, mais une part de lui même voulait garder Stiles pour lui, le cacher dans ce manoir insalubre et rester avec lui pour toujours. Car au fond c'est de sa faute si il était mort si il n'avait pas aidé cet incapable de Scott, Stiles ne se serait jamais occupé de ces histoires de loup et ne serait pas ici en ce moment, vide de toute vie.

Mais il connaissait aussi très bien le jeune homme pour savoir que ce n'est pas ce petit détail qui l'aurait arrêté.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il repensait à tous sa, le sommeil l'emportait, le laissant seul dans un univers rempli de cauchemars.

* * *

**Flash back**

Stiles se tenait debout devant Derek, des larmes s'écrasant sur ses joues. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il criais sur l'aîné. Lydia venait de se faire enlevé, et pour le lycéen c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Et Derek étant l'Alpha, s'était son rôle de la sauver.

Stiles se rapprochait de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et pour marquer ses mots un peu plus. Il était à moins de 20 centimètres du visage de Derek, quand ce dernier colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce fut le début d'une grande histoire d'amour, de coups de gueules, de doutes, mais surtout de sentiments et de baisers.

3 ans s'étaient écoulés lorsque Derek, agenouillé devant Stiles, lui avait présenté une alliance. Un simple anneau doré que Stiles avait accepté, un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

Leur mariage devait être organisé par Lydia, retrouvé quelques jours après son enlèvement qui s'était révélé être a cause d'une meute voisine. Scott devait être le témoin de Stiles, et Issac celui de Derek. Tout était pensé pour que se jour soit parfait. Tout sauf la mort de Stiles.

Quelque jour avant le mariage, Stiles voulait faire une surprise à son fiancé en l'enmenant dans la forêt pour une nuit de câlins torrides. Derek avait d'abord refusé, mais voyant l'excitation de Stiles, il avait vite changé d'avis.

La soirée avait bien commencée, Derek était venu chercher son hommes puis ils avaient pris la route jusqu'à la forêt de beacon hill's. Durant le trajet Stiles s'était amusé à déposer des baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'Alpha, qui roulait un peu plus vite, pressé de pouvoir toucher à son tour son futur mari. Arrivé à la lisière des bois, il avaient abandonné la camaro pour aller s'installer un peu plus loin. Sous l'empressement, Derek plaquait le jeune homme contre un arbre pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, leur langue jouant entre elles, les mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, les yeux fermés pour profiter un peu plus de se moment, le bruit du vent soufflant dans les feuilles, et le clinquement d'une arme à feu.

* * *

Derek ouvrit les yeux subitement, de la sueur dégoulinant de son front. Voyant le corps inerte de son compagnon et réalisant que son cauchemar était toujours réalité, il décida de sortir prendre l'air.

C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

**Alors ? Mauvais ou potable ? dite moi tout les enfants ! je ne mord pas ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voilà de retour pour la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira ! (ben quoi !? On a le droit de rêver non ? ) Et désolé pour l'attente qui a été un peu plus longue que prévue !**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder autour de lui et comprit qu'il était dans la chambre de Derek. Tout doucement des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, toutes jusqu'à la balle lui transperçant la poitrine. A cette pensée, il mit une main sur son cœur mais ne sentit rien. Il baissa la tête vers son torse, plus aucune trace.

Un cauchemar, voilà ce que s'était. Mais voyant ses vêtements au sol, tous imbibés de sang, il en déduisit que se n'en était pas un. Comment avait-il survécu ?! Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors de l'impact, et maintenant plus rien. Il repensait aux larmes de Derek, à son regard rempli de peur, la peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

En repensant au loup, son loup, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit mais ne vit personne.

Il repoussa les couvertures et sorti du lit. L'ado descendit les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant pour atterrir dans le salon qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il appela Derek, pas de réponse. Le loup devait être dehors.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient donné comme habitude de toujours laisser un mot sur le frigo quand l'un deux sortait. Stiles se dirigeait donc dans la cuisine mais, à par un vieux post-it qu'il avait laissé à Derek une semaine plus tôt, il ne vit aucun message.

Inquiet pour son loup, Stiles se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée. Porte qu'il évita de justesse car quelqu'un l'ouvrit brusquement. AH Peter est la !

L'aîné ne fut pas surpris de la présence de Stiles puisque, depuis que lui et Derek étaient en couple officiellement, le plus jeune squattait le manoir pratiquement H/24. Il le salua d'un signe de main avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour se servir un café.

«Tiens au fait Stiles, t'ai toujours vivant ? » lança le lycanthrope.

« Et oui comme tu peux le voir ! »

« Pourtant vu le bordel qu'a fait Derek cette nuit, on aurait vraiment cru que quelqu'un passait l'arme à gauche ! » ajouta Peter d'un ton sarcastique.

« Comment ça le bordel? »

« Ben ouai il a pas arrêté de chialer comme un gamin à qui on a volé sa sucette... » il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il faut que je le retrouve ! »

« T'inquiète il doit être en train de faire son footing matinal, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.» il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger dans le salon.

Oui il est vrai que Derek avait l'habitude de se taper des kilomètres de forêt en courant, il lui disait que s'était pour calmer son loup trop ''surmené'' par la vue de son compagnon.

Car oui, malgré les baisers brûlants échangés et les caresses parfois un peu trop entreprenantes, les deux amoureux n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Derek était de la vieille école et, au grand dam de Stiles, il voulait attendre le mariage.

Alors Stiles posa son postérieur sur une chaise en face du canapé et fixa l'oncle Hale en attendant le retour du neveu.

* * *

De son côté Derek ne courait pas. Ooooh non monsieur dames, il creusait. Il creusait un trou assez long et assez large pour pouvoir y accueillir un corps. Le corps d'une femme qui lui avait volé sa raison de vivre.

Alors avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait avoir, Derek creusait.

Quand il avait fait ses cauchemars, il n'avait eu qu'il seul idée en tête : se débarrasser du monstre.

Alors il était sorti et avait rejoint le lieu du drame. Il n'avait d'abord pas reconnu ce visage. Une blonde aux yeux couleur menthe à l'eau, maquillée très légèrement, un nez assez fin avec des pommettes bien bombées. Dans un autre contexte il aurait pu la trouver belle, enfin dans une autre vie.

Mais soudains, à force de fixer cette ''gueule d'ange'' un souvenir lui revenait.

**Flash-back**

C'était le soir d'Halloween et Stiles avait réussi à traîner Derek dans une soirée, enfin quand je dis une soirée, je ne parle pas d'une petite soirée avec trois pèlerins, un drap sur la tête pour essayer de ressembler vaguement à un fantôme, non non non moi je parle de LA soirée ! Cette fête où aucun tracts n'a besoins d'être distribués et où seul le bouche à oreille suffit à ramener tous les jeunes de la ville accompagnés de leurs hormones en ébullitions.

Bref une fête chez les Martin quoi.

Donc ils étaient tous les deux chez Lydia, Stiles ayant déjà pas mal attaqué le coin buvette, lorsqu'une petite blondinette était venu frotter ses ''atouts'', plutôt bien mis en avant dans sa robe décolletée jusqu'au nombril, sur le lycéen. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une danse collée serré, pendant que Derek parlait chiots et nonosses avec Issac.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Stiles et toi ? »

« Boop … Betty Boop ! » susurra la blonde dans son oreille.

« C'est vrai que de ce côté-là tu t'es pas raté sur le déguisement ! » répondit Stiles en zyeutant sur son décolleté.

« Merci ! Dit-elle en se trémoussant d'avantage sur lui. T'ai venu tout seul ? »

« Non je suis avec lui qui est au bar. » Il pointa Derek du doigt.

« Qui sa, le loup garou ?

« Qu - quoi ? »

« Ben oui le mec qui est déguisé en loup ! » Rit-elle.

« Non on n'est pas venu déguisés c'est ses vrais dents… Ah tient Derek on parlait justement de toi ! » Dit le plus jeune à qui l'alcool ne va pas du tout.

Le loup attrapa son compagnon par le col et l'entraîna plus loin.

« Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends Derek ?! »

« Ce qui me prends ?! Je vais te le dire ! D'un, tu te bourre la gueule, de deux tu oses te frotter à une pouf devant moi et de trois tu lui balance que les loups garou existent !

« Oh ça va Derek… »

« Non Stiles ça va pas ! Imagine que cette fille soit une chasseuse, tu nous fous dans la merde directe ! »

« Elle, une chasseuse ? » Ils se retournent tous les deux pour la regarder, elle était déjà en train de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. « Mais bien sûr ! Et moi je suis Batman ! » Riait le plus jeune.

« Stiles je ne plaisante pas, arrête de boire sinon on rentre. »

« Promis, mais à une condition ! Que tu viennes danser avec moi »

« Jamais de la vie »

La chanson suivante, Derek embrassait Stiles au milieu de la piste en dansant un slow sensuel, oubliant la jeune fille partie fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. Elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« C'est bon, le loup est démasqué. »

**Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Il était déjà 11h30 et Stiles attendais toujours le retour de Derek. Remarquant que Peter n'allait pas bouger son fessier pour préparer le repas, il prit l'initiative de préparer un repas digne de ses talents culinaire. Il traversa le salon et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Celle-ci procédait un grand miroir sur toute sa longueur. Stiles posa la main sur la poignée et leva les yeux.

Il stoppa tous mouvement.

« Peter ! »

« Quoi morveux ? »

La main de Stiles tremblait sur la poignée tandis que son regard restait figé sur le reflet en face de lui.

« Tu peux venir S'IL TE PLAÎT ? »

Agacé, Peter posa son bouquin sur le canapé et marcha jusqu'à Stiles.

« Place toi parfaitement derrière moi et dis-moi ce que tu vois dans ce miroir. »

« Et bien je vois un très bel homme qui ne fais pas son âge et… Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Alors toi aussi tu le vois… » Murmura Stiles.

« Comment on peut ne pas le voir ! J'ai un accro sur mon jean ! »

Et comme une éclaire illuminant un ciel noire, le cerveau de Stiles s'éclaira.

Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Derek et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il poussa la porte et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit.

Étendu sur le lit.

Un corps.

Son corps.

« AU FAIT STILES DEPUIS QUAND T'AS PLUS DE REFLET ?! »

**Une review ?!**


End file.
